


Kiss my jealousy away

by jangmiberry



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Baby Boy Seongwu, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Translation in Vietnamese, jealous!seongwu, onghwangcham, or maybe not fluff at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 13:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16119761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jangmiberry/pseuds/jangmiberry
Summary: Minhyun's boyfriend is such a jealous baby, namely Ong Seongwu.





	Kiss my jealousy away

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive me for any grammatical/typographical error. Please enjoy it, though my writing is not really good! Have a good day! May the cult be blessed with more contents before [redacted].
> 
> Vietnamese Translation by Eirlys Lycoris:  
> [Wordpress](https://dongnien080925.wordpress.com/2018/10/13/trans-edit-hwangong-kiss-my-jealousy-away/)  
> [Wattpad](https://my.w.tt/SWM3h7uEYQ)

Minhyun is staring at his phone for straight 30mins now. He’s been waiting for Seongwu’s message or call and his patience is running really low. It’s been 5 days since they last saw each other. Its chuseok holiday and they were given days to be spent with their family.

 

He went home to Busan for the holiday to pay his parents a visit. He also went to Jeju with his Sungwoon Hyung to attend a Gorilla event, while Seongwu went to Japan with his family. Since Seongwu flew to Japan, he hasn’t heard anything from him. He totally understands though. He knows that Seongwu is busy spending time with his family, enhancing his skills in photography and spending some time with fans (from what he saw from twitter).

 

But what he can’t understand is that his boyfriend came back to Korea already and still, he hasn’t received a single message from Seongwu. And he’s not even answering his calls and that annoys him so much. He’s now back at their dorm, waiting patiently for his boyfriend to arrive.

 

He was a bit surprise when the door suddenly opens but more surprise to see who’s behind the door. It’s the guy he misses so much. He wants to grab his boyfriend, pulls him closer to him and locks him in his arms. But, there’s something in Seongwu’s gaze that stop Minhyun from executing his thoughts.

 

Seongwu was about to leave but Minhyun is fast enough to pull Seongwu inside the room and pinned him at the door. He searches for Seongwu’s eyes but the guy refuses to meet his.

 

“Seongwu” He calls him. But Seongwu keep on staring at the floor.

 

“Seongie, look at me” Minhyun lifts Seongwu’s face so that he could look into his eyes. Seongwu finally meet his eyes and he can see a hint of pain and confusion. “What’s the problem, Seong?” Minhyun said, full of concern in his voice.

 

“Do you still want me Minhyunie?” The question he dropped surprises Minhyun. He wasn’t expecting that at all. _At all_.

 

“What kind of questio–“ he was interrupted to what he’s about to say when his phone beeps. He check his phone, it’s Sungwoon. Asking if he’s already in the dorm and informing him that he’s on his way. He replied to Sungwoon before getting back to Seongwu.

 

“Seong, what are you talkin–“ Seongwu push him a bit, giving him signal to let him go. Minhyun looked at him and notices that Seongwu is about to cry.

 

“Hey…” He cups Seongwu’s face. “What’s the matter? Why are you being like this?” Seongwu doesn’t answer him. His head falls to Minhyun’s shoulder and started a light sobs. “Hey, look at me.” Minhyun said with full of concern. He feels like shit, he hates Seongwu being like this and the fact that he doesn’t have any idea worsen how shit he feels right now.

 

“Minhyunie” Seongwu starts, still not lifting his head. He hums to let him know that he’s listening. “Remember when I told you to tell me if one day you realize that you don’t want me anymore, right?” Seongwu let out a sigh. Minhyun doesn’t know where this conversation is leading them but he hums once again. “I like you, actually no, I love you Minhyunie but if you’re not happy _with me_ anymore, I’m more than willing to let you go. All I want is for you to be happy. I hope you know that.”

 

His heart is aching, _so much_. He’s so confused to what is happening to them right now. He can’t grasp their situation to why Seongwu is telling him nonsense shit right now. He waited a little, just in case Seongwu is not yet done with whatever shit he’s saying.

 

“Okay. I love you too, _so much_. But first, can you please explain to me what’s going on? Why are you being like this? And, why are you letting me go? _I don’t want you to let go of me, ever._ Because for me Seongwu, you are the only one I want.”

 

Seongwu lifts his head pouting. Minhyun stifle a laugh for the sudden _aegyo_ from his boyfriend. “You’re all words, Minhyunie” Seongwu said, still pouting. Minhyun is stopping himself to plant kisses on Seongwu’s lips for acting cute.

 

“What did I do this time Seong?” He said wiping the tears from his cheek. He realizes that they’re still at the back of the door. He intertwined their hands and lead Seongwu near the bed. He sits at the edge and pulls Seongwu down to his lap, still pouting like a baby. “So?” He said while wrapping his _baby_ Seongwu in the waist.

 

“Uhm” Seongwu starts, pout never leaving his mouth. “It’s just that you were always with Sungwoon _Hyung_ nowadays” Minhyun smiles, widely. Okay, he’s now getting what this is all about. _Ahh, his jealous baby Seongwu._ “I ask you to have dinner with me before I left for Japan but you said you have an appointmen–“

 

_chu_

 

“Ya! Hwang Minhyun!” Seongwu said in surprise because of the sudden kiss.

 

“Sorry, your pouting lip is too irresistible.” He teasingly said. “Yeah, I had an appointment that night and I told you I’ll make it up to you next time, didn’t I?” He plants another kiss to Seongwu’s lips before allowing him to speak again.

 

Seongwu glared at him so he kiss him again, and give him his sweetest smile. “I hate you Hwang Minhyun! Stop kissing me and stop smiling at me. I’m supposed to be mad at you right now.”

 

Minhyun put his head on Seongwu’s shoulder sticking his nose to his boyfriend’s neck, inhaling the scent he’s craving for a couple of days. “That’s all? You’ve been ignoring me because of that?”

 

“No” Seongwu said, voice low. “You– you even went to Jeju with Sungwoon Hyung. I’m so jealous that time, like you went out on a date with him not just once in 3 days? You can’t get enough of him, huh?” Accusations can be heard from his boyfriend’s tone.

 

“Look, I’m sorry. And you know it’s not that _kind_ of date anyway. We just went out to attend an event and eat something delicious. That’s all.” He explains, though actually there’s no need to explain anyway.

 

“But do you guys need to report to each other?”

 

“What reporting?” Minhyun said confused to another puzzle piece Seongwu throws at him.

 

“I saw Sungwoon hyung texting you just now saying he’s on his way here and you even sent a reply. Wow that’s so sweet of the both you.” Minhyun laughs loudly, still can’t believe with what is happening.

 

“Here.” Minhyun shows his phone to Seongwu.

 

**[Sungwoon Hyung]**

Are you on the dorm already?

I’m on my way.

 

**[Minhyun]**

Yes Hyung I’m here. Seongwu is here in our room. Can you spare us a little time?

 

**[Sungwoon Hyung]**

Ok. J

 

“See? You don’t need to be jealous to Sungwoon Hyung, actually to anyone.” He meets Seongwu’s eyes and slowly leans forward until their lips touch. Seongwu cups his face and started deepening the kiss.

 

By Seongwu sitting on his lap, and being a bit taller to him in this position made Seongwu the upper hand, controlling their pace and deepening their kiss. They’re both breathless when they parted.

 

“So, is this drama over now?” Minhyun asks while caressing Seongwu’s hair.

 

Seongwu smiles sweetly at him, melting Minhyun. “I miss you so much, you know? I’ve sent tons of messages but you ignored me and you don’t even answer my calls.”

 

“Sorry, I’m just really upset to you the past few days and I don’t want us to fight while I’m so far away from you, so I decided to ignore you instead. But I’m here now, and we’re okay now. And I miss you too, so much.”

 

_Kruuuuu~_

 

They both laugh when Seongwu’s stomach suddenly growled. “What do you want to eat for dinner baby?” Minhyun asks Seongwu.

 

“Lamb Skewers” Seongwu said giggling.

 

“Okay, I’ll just change clothes.” Minhyun said preparing to stand up. “Should I wear something similar to yours?” Seongwu nods excitedly. “Okay.” Leaving a peck on Seongwu’s lips.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

They’re tickling each other when the elevator stops at the 9th floor.

 

“Hyunggggggggg!” Woojin greeted them excitedly. They stared at each other for a second and smiles knowingly that _their date_ turned out to be a family date,  _again_.

**Author's Note:**

> If you reach this part, thank you so much for reading! Kudos is very much appreciated!  
> Just in case you wanna ask or say something, here's my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/jangmiberry).


End file.
